zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Captured!
Captured! is the next part of Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic. Premise The Ebon Hawk is captured by the Leviathan, Nick, Judy and Finnick are interrogated for information, Finnick faces off with Omri Curvehorn, the Sith officer responsible for the death of his wife and son, and Nick learns from Darth Malak the truth about his past. This is in Nick's POV. Story As we head for Korriban, something happens. Suddenly, the ship shook. Finnick realized that we had been captured by a Sith ship's tractor beam, and not just any ship. It was the Leviathan, the ship of his traitorous former commanding officer, an ibex named Omri Curvehorn, who had been a great solider for the Republic before defecting to the Sith and launching the attack on the planet Telos that resulted in the death of Finnick's wife and son, which Finnick had told me about over the course of our travels. I could see in his eyes how much it pained him. Judy mentioned that we needed to do something. We knew that we would likely be put in force cages, but we also knew that the Sith probably didn't know how many of us there were. We decided to choose an ally to break us free. We chose Juhani, who as a Cathar, had natural abilities of camoflauge. That done, we were taken aboard the Leviathan. The Sith soliders swarmed our ship, took our weapons and took Judy, Finnick and I to the interrogation room. That was when Omri arrived. I could see the anger that the mere sight of that ibex brought Finnick. Finnick angrily recounted everything that Omri had done. Omri didn't care what he said. He merely said that Darth Malak was en route to the Leviathan and that he had been assigned to interrogate us, and torture us if needed. He then turned to me and stated that he would torture Judy if I didn't answer his questions. I frowned but said nothing. Omri ordered the torturer to activate the machine. Painful bolts of electricity shot through our bodies. When it ended, the true interrogation began. I vowed to reveal nothing. However, he shocked Judy again and again. I knew that she could probably resist the worst of it, but it still tore me apart, as she was the one I loved most in the galaxy. We also learned another horrible truth: Malak had destroyed the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. The interrogation went on, but I said nothing. Finally, deciding that his time was being wasted, he left to prepare for Malak's arrival. Once he was gone, I turned to Judy. She was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. She thanked me for revealing nothing, despite what had been done to her. I smiled, but then hoped Juhani got here soon. Before long, the door opened, and Juhani entered. She deactivated our force cages. Now, we had to get our weapons and clothes from the prisoner effects storage. After doing that, Judy, Finnick and I headed off to find a way to get the doors to the hangar that held the Ebon Hawk open, while the others went to fight off the guards. Judy, Finnick and I had to fight our way through several areas of the ship. We then headed up a ramp that lead to the bridge. There, we confronted Omri. He said that he would show mercy if we tossed down our weapons. However, I knew that the Sith never showed mercy. Finnick agreed, and said so. A battle ensued. First, we took out his Sith trooper and Dark Jedi guards, then went for Omri. He was tough, but we finished him. Before he died, the ibex mocked us, and said something unusual. Finnick turned to Judy, angry, making her promise to tell him the whole truth once we returned to the Ebon Hawk. She did so. I used the bridge computer console to open the hangar doors. We headed out to join our friends. However, nothing could prepare us for what happened next. In the hallway leading out to the hanger, we encountered Darth Malak. That evil wolf seemed ready to kill us, but did not immediately attack. In the long conversation that followed, I learned a truth, one that I was not prepared for. It was the truth about who I really was. I am not really Nick Wilde, solider of the Republic and Jedi. As Malak spoke, I saw a vision of Darth Revan standing atop a mysterious structure on a world I did not recognize. His species was not immediately identifiable. Then, Revan reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing the face of a fox...my face. Darth Revan was me. I had been Darth Revan. I doubted it at first, but Malak advised me to ask Judy, as she had been the one who saved me. She verified it, all of it, and she had known it all along. I understood. The Jedi hold all life as sacred, even that of a Sith lord. Malak mocked me, then used the Force to "freeze" both Judy and Finnick in place. Malak then drew his lightsaber and so did I. A massive duel began, which only ended when Judy recovered and interrupted. She told Finnick and I to flee and get to the Ebon Hawk, and then find the final star map. For one instance, I got a glimpse of Judy wielding her lightsaber against Malak before the door closed. Finnick urged me on, stating that Judy didn't stand a chance against Malak. I followed him. We got aboard the Ebon Hawk and I headed for the turret to fight off some Sith fighters. When I returned to the main area, that's when the others learned what happened to Judy, and my true identity. Finnick was suddenly hesitant to trust me, but the others reaffirmed their loyalty, and I learned from HK that I had been the one who built him during my time as Darth Revan. I sighed. There was one last star map to find. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV